Can't you see
by jenny.anderson.37669528
Summary: One shot Stephanie comes to decision BABE
First plum fan fiction. This is just a one shot using the prompt "Fall in love with the person who enjoys your madness. Not an idiot who forces you to be normal".

No beta all mistakes are mine

And oh yeah so don't own any of the characters. They all belong to JE.I promise they will be returned

Can't You See

I Stephanie Plum am sitting here on the curb watching my soon to be ex boyfriend of a cop pacing back and forth, his face purple while he rants once again about how once again how horrible I am at my job, and how I can't do anything right. At least that is what I think he is saying as soon as I heard him call me that demeaning nickname " cupcake". In the slight distance I hear my saving grace the distinct sound of a high performance engine,causing for the first time since my pos went up in flames a genuine smile to grace my face. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have smiled as it only seem to spur Morelli into a deeper rage his next words finally seeping in.

" You're a god damn embarrassment cupcake to me, to your family, and this god damn city."

Those words were like a slap to the face and a punch in the gut. Everyone having fallen silent hearing such a thing. Even worse ranger had heard along with a few other rangeman guys. She wanted to curl up and cry how could she not seen it before. She had always excused his words of hurt claiming he was just scared for her but she could no longer ignore that wasn't it all. She had to face it Morelli didn't love her she was just someone to further his career. A way to tell the very community that said his family were nothing but drunks and women beaters to go fuck them selves.

She wanted to run and hide but her friend denial would not come she looked around at the faces of the crowd that had gathered to watch the show. The sad part was her car blew up because the engine caught fire. It wasn't even a skip this time. It was just a pos car. He hadn't bother to ask what happened or if she was alright. The more she thought she looked back on it all the more she realized he never once asked. With that last thought she knew what she needed to do. She had finally made a choice. Her eyes had found her one constant in her life. The one that always had her back who let her fly. He had once told her Morelli was a good man the better man for her.. He had been wrong and now...now she was going to have her say. She knew she was risking everything but she no longer cared if that's what this town thought she was going to speak her mind.

"Morelli I don't care what you or your previous little burg think. If I'm such an embarrassment to you then why would you want to be with me?"

She didn't give him time to answer

"You have never cared about my wants and needs or even how I feel. You and this god forsaken town have done nothing but shit all over me for so long but no more. We are through you don't love me you live the idea of possessing me like I'm some prize. You,my mother and the rest of this town have done everything in your powers to make me feel not good enough and that I was abnormal and crazy because I didn't want to be chained to a stove all day."

She paused to take a breath Morelli using it to his advantage to speak his voice filled with anger

"What do you mean were done your mine , I made sure of that by staking my claim, my father and brothers taught me well I fucked you first and made sure the whole town new. "

The crowd was shocked but he took no mind as he kept speaking

"Nobody else is going to want to deal with your craziness cupcake and if you think Manoso wants more than just to get into bed your just fooling yourself"

This only seemed to anger her partially because Joe wouldn't have felt so threatened by him if he thought that was true and secondly she was tired of being told nobody else would want her.

"Weather he does or doesn't Morelli isn't the thing its that he gets me unlike you,my mother, and your precious fucking 'burg'. He might say he loves me in his own way and truth be told I've finally realized that is a pretty awesome way to be loved."

She knew everyone was watching and listening and . Some were even using their phones to record but she kept talking.

"Guess what else I realized Joe I'm head over heels in love with him. He is always there for me,helping me, and never once making me feel like I owed him for it. I have been a fool and wished I realized it sooner"

She turned her face and eyes on the man of mystery himself despite him trying to keep his blank face it was feeling she saw the shocvk on his face and then a ginuine 1000 watt smile grace his beautiful features. With one last look around and at Joe her voice was soft yet strong

"Good-bye"

Was all she said as she walked to ranger where he simply held her hand kissed her lips softly and said the one word that said 1000 things more

"Babe"

The end.


End file.
